<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roll Five by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387992">Roll Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe'>ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker(peter/tony) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Not Impressed, Slight Smut, Smut, Starker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, oh they get high, peter is 19, peter is mean when he’s high, slight anti-steve, starker stoners, they’re both young, tony is 21, way too high for the others comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter asked if he could stay in the Avengers tower while he was on break, Tony thought nothing of it. He thought all Peter would want to do is stay in the lab, maybe watch some movies, he had no idea what gave innocent little Peter that extra kick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter/Tony, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark/Peter Parker, tony/peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker(peter/tony) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roll Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like drugs :) and peter does too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have rules about smoking here?"</p>
<p>It was a strange question, especially coming from Peter. He didn't look like he had a nicotine addiction, though not that many young people did.</p>
<p>"Nah, I don't care. Cap and the others will be here soon though, just a heads up if you don't want to get yelled at."</p>
<p>Peter pulled his red and blue metal tin out of his backpocket (Tony had thought it was wallet when he was checking out Peter's backside) and popped it open.</p>
<p>And the aweful, yet wonderful scent hit his nose.</p>
<p>God it's not what he expected at all.</p>
<p>"I have to chain smoke, because my spidey powers kinda just burns through it, you know?"</p>
<p>No. Tony had no idea. He was mesmerized.</p>
<p>Peter swiftly pulled out a perfectly rolled blunt, putting it to his lips, and fishing in his other pocket for a lighter.</p>
<p>Finally the blunt was lit, and Peter took two hits before passing it to Tony.</p>
<p>Tony, who was partly blinded by the stench, grabbed it and carefully hit it. He hadn't gotten high in so long. Pepper said it was bad for looks but he saw other famous people smoking all the time. A joint here and there couldn't possibly hurt.</p>
<p>The smell of skunk filled his mouth and throat, and he felt his body instantly relax from just puffing.</p>
<p>"I have splifs too... and a party bong in my bag, if you want to try that."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head, taking one more hit and then passing it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter began to lean closer to Tony by there fourth shared blunt. Tony was high out of his mind, never going pass two from his college days.</p>
<p>"M'extra horny."</p>
<p>Peter laughed at that. He never would have thought that Tony was horny stoner. But now that he had it on his mind, he kind of was too.</p>
<p>"Me too. Wanna.....you know."</p>
<p>Tony looked over at Peter who was shirtless and had been shirtless for a while , claiming that he was hot. A loose curl covered one of his eyes and his lips look extra kissable when they had smoke leaking from them.</p>
<p>Fuck it.</p>
<p>Tony discarded his shirt as fast as his slowed mind would let him, and scooted closer to Peter who took one last hit from his roach and then kissed him. Tony pulled back a little the taste of skunk and a hint of blueberry lingering in his mouth.</p>
<p>Quickly they went back to making out, Tony's hands exploring Peter's everything and Peter's large hand sat firmly on Tony's ass.</p>
<p>Tony, not leaving Peter's lips, moved his hands down to Peter's pants, quickly unbuttoning them and diving in.</p>
<p>But Tony instantly stopped, and moved away from Peter with one final kiss. A whine left both of their mouths, but they had to stop because Tony seemed to be the only one to hear the elevator doors slide open.</p>
<p>Peter refused to move his hand and Tony wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>"Oh Tony, it smells horrible in here, like you let a skunk out or something!"</p>
<p>Steve and a few others walked in, Steve waving his hand through the smoke.</p>
<p>"Hey, it smells like blueberries in here too!"</p>
<p>Tony retaliated. Peter did nothing but observe.</p>
<p>"Jarvis, turn on a fan please."</p>
<p>With the command, the fan turned on, and the smoke began to vanish letting the team see the two more clearly.</p>
<p>Tony with his ass being groped, and Peter with his pants unbuttoned, both of them heavy lidded and red eyed.</p>
<p>Steve looked over the two in displeasure and then at the coffee table that held Peter's tin. With the tin still being opened two other blunts sat in it along with a dime bag and a few nuggets.</p>
<p>"Weed Tony? Really? And then you got poor Peter to smoke it with you."</p>
<p>Tony pouted and leaned closer to Peter who looked very annoyed.</p>
<p>"I'm so not giving you credit for my blow. I got it from a dude on campus who has it flown in from Texas. Said the original seller got his first bud in China, exotic, like their dancers. A quote from my weed mans weed man."</p>
<p>Tony giggled that. The other Avengers looked a little shocked at the fact that it was Peter's and not Tony's. Tony childishly stuck his tongue out at the captain.</p>
<p>Rhodey, who was more used to seeing Tony like this, spoke up first,</p>
<p>"Pete, you should know not to-"</p>
<p>Steve cut him off before he finished.</p>
<p>"Rhodey's right, you should know not to be smoking weed like this!"</p>
<p>Steve looked more than ticked.</p>
<p>"Okay but didn't everyone in the 40's have like a coke addiction? weed is used to calm nerves, seems like you need to take a hit right now."</p>
<p>Rhodey laughed, but quickly shut up when Steve threw a glare at him.</p>
<p>"You should know not to buy blueberry swishers, when mango is way better. I’ll give you fifty for all the nuggets."</p>
<p>Peter gave him a lazy grin. This is why Rhodey was his favorite. Peter emptied one of the dime bags into a swishers packet, and stuffed the three nuggets into the bag. He handed them over to Rhodey who had the money ready in his hand.</p>
<p>Steve gave Peter a hard stare.</p>
<p>"Is this what you have been doing since we've been gone? You probably just finshed one when we walked through the door!"</p>
<p>By this time, a few (Rhodey, Scott, and Clint) and wandered off. The only ones left were Steve, Natasha, and Bucky.</p>
<p>Peter gave Steve an evil grin, and raised his hand to smack it back down on Tony's ass who was no longer listening. Tony let out a yelp and stuck his head into the crook of Peter's neck.</p>
<p>"Well, Cap, I was hoping to get my dick sucked before you-"</p>
<p>Tony shot straight up, looking at Peter with a twinkle in his eye.</p>
<p>"You were gonna let me suck your dick?"</p>
<p>Peter gave Tony a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Of course babe."</p>
<p>Tony mirrored that smile, reaching down to pull out Peter's cock with no hesitation, starting to jerk him off.</p>
<p>Peter through a glare at the entrance were two flustered super soldiers and an unimpressed Natasha stood.</p>
<p>"Privacy!"</p>
<p>Peter didn't want the last sylloble to sound like a moan, but Tony had swept down to wrap his lips around the tip of his dick.</p>
<p>The three of them turned and left at that, Bucky mumbling something about Peter being really mean when he's high.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this last year, I have no idea why I didn’t post it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>